<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Timestamp 2 by NYWCgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440091">Timestamp 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl'>NYWCgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bought [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Restraints, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winston Philips buys Mac from Frank and brings him into his household.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bought [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Timestamp 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>‘Mister Philips, I know you are always interested in new blood. I have a gorgeous male in stock. And before I put him up for auction, I thought maybe you would like a pre-sale option, so to speak.’</em>
</p><p>‘Do you have pictures?’</p><p>
  <em>‘Of course, I will upload them right away.’</em>
</p><p>Winston disconnects the line and waits for the pictures to arrive. Opening a secure internet link, he opens the pictures. He is impressed, Frank outdid himself this time. The boy in the pictures is gorgeous, a natural blond, pale skin, some scarring but nothing that will put off potential clients. A well-toned body, nice cock. This one could have a good turnover if he can find the right buyer.</p><p>He accepts the incoming call, ‘how much?’</p><p>‘<em>Since you are such a good customer, the usual.’</em></p><p>‘Sold, I will have the money ready when you bring the boy.’</p><p><em>‘Any requests</em>?’</p><p>‘No, keep him as he is, no additional damage.’</p><p>
  <em>‘Of course not. It was nice doing business with you.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>Winston waits, Pardy will deliver the boy today. He studied the pictures better and decided he might want to keep this one for himself. For now anyway. The drugged eyes promised something, there was still defiance, challenge, and Winston has never backed out of a challenge before.</p><p>A black panel van approaches and Winston can only wince at the cliché. Franks steps out of the car first, probably to show good faith. Winston leaves the shadow where he was waiting and steps into the sun.</p><p>‘Good morning Mister Philips.’</p><p>‘Good morning Frank. You have the package with you?’</p><p>‘Of course Mister Philips.’</p><p>Frank opens the back of the van and there is his boy, laying on some sort of cot, covered with a blanket.</p><p>‘Excellent.’</p><p>Winston gestures to his men to get the boy, handing Frank the bag with the money.</p><p>‘Thank you, it was nice doing business with you.’</p><p>‘Thank you Frank.’</p><p>His men have put the boy in the back seat of his own car. He takes the seat next to the boy. Now that he has him, he wants to enjoy his purchase. The kids is completely out. Frank told him he would remain like that for a couple of more hours. More than enough time to get where they are going.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p>Winston looks up from his phone in surprise the moment the kid moves. It is only a minute movement but it is clear the kid is waking up. He lets his hand cart through the messy hair. Heavy eyelids reveal slivers of blue. He puts his hand under the kids chin and turns the face of the kid so he can study it.</p><p>‘Still drugged out of your mind,’ he chuckles when the large black pupils try to focus, ‘don´t worry, everything is alright.’</p><p>He moves the face further, revealing the mole under his jaw, there is no resistance but the boy tries to vocalize his protest.</p><p>‘You are truly exquisite.’</p><p>The kid’s eyes threaten to roll back but it’s clear he is fighting it.</p><p>‘Oh, you are even more promising than Frank said. I have made up my mind. I’m going to keep you for myself.’</p><p>‘Shall I put him back under, sir? One of his men asks.</p><p>‘No, he is well restrained, let’s see how he reacts.’</p><p>‘Of course, sir.’</p><p>Mac glares at him and he chuckles, ‘I can´t wait to break you, little pet. You appear to be a feisty one, aren´t you? Those are always the best. I can´t wait to use you as my cock warmer.’</p><p>The kids closes his eyes and Winston smiles.</p><p>‘Are the restraints I ordered ready?’</p><p>‘Yes sir, Giovanni is waiting for you.’</p><p>‘Good, because my new pet appears to be different from our usual stock.’</p><p>The kid clearly tries to overcome the sedative.</p><p>‘Hmm, maybe I need some muscles relaxant, I think it would be a good exercise for this one to learn who is in charge. He won´t if he is unconscious.’</p><p>A syringe is handed to him and he accepts it. The boy tries to move once he sees it, but he is still too much under the influence to do much.</p><p>‘Shh pet, this will only make sure you can´t get away from us. We wouldn´t want you to get lost, do we? You won´t lose consciousness.’</p><p>The kid winces and lets out a sound of rage but there is nothing he can do to prevent being injected.</p><p>‘There just let it work, you are going to enjoy the next part, or not. I will.’</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>When they arrive at Giovanni’s, they take Mac inside. The man is waiting for them and gestures to put the boy on the table. It is clear the boy is trying to figure out what is going to happen.</p><p>‘Shh, little one, we are just going to switch your restraints from more permanent ones. So everyone will know you are mine.’</p><p>‘You gave him muscle relaxants?’</p><p>‘Yes.’</p><p>‘OK, I will give him some oxygen before we start.’</p><p>The large man comes back with a mask in his hand, and the kid’s eyes widen. Winston can see his breathing picking up.</p><p>‘I think he has some sort of panic attack.’</p><p>A pulse oximeter is placed on Mac’s finger and the mask on his face. Winston files the information away. When Giovanni is happy that the kid is properly saturated, he takes the mask off, putting it away and goes to work, welding the restraints on, making it impossible to take them off.</p><p>‘Excellent work, as always, not a mark on him,’ Winston states after examining the boy’s skin.</p><p>He hands Giovanni a wad of money. The kids is still wide eyed and breathing too fast. They can see his pulse racing on the meter.</p><p>‘It’s over pet, slow your breathing down, you are going to hyperventilate.’</p><p>The kids tries to talk again, but he can´t.</p><p>‘You need a tracker?’</p><p>Winston thinks about it, maybe it would be better. Frank told him this one is unlike the others.</p><p>‘Yeah, will I be able to see his track on my phone?’</p><p>‘No problem.’</p><p>Giovanni takes the chip gun and a chip which he configures on his laptop before injecting it in Mac´s side. Winston checks the tracker on his phone.</p><p>‘Fantastic, how much do I owe you?’</p><p>‘Nothing, all part of the service.’</p><p>‘Thank you Giovanni, a pleasure as always.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere during the ride home the kid falls asleep. The proceedings took a lot from him. Winston smiles fondly at him, this one is special, he can tell and he is going to love grooming him to the perfect pet.</p><p>They don´t drive home. Winston likes them vocal in the beginning so they go to his farm where they won´t be disturbed by nosy neighbors. When they arrive his men know what to do so Winston enters the house for a cup of coffee Which is long overdue.</p><p>He takes his time before going downstairs. The kids is awake and the drugs appear to be wearing off, because he tries to crawl in a more dignified position. He was stripped before they fastened his restrains to the shackles bolted to the floor.</p><p>‘Awake pet? I must admit, you seem to burn through drugs much quicker than the average Joe. Good to know.’</p><p>He mumbles something but Winston can´t understand what he is saying, it is also not important.</p><p>‘I want the usual training, Dex.’</p><p>‘Of course sir.’</p><p>The man rolls up his sleeves, before delivering the first blow. Winston leaves, he doesn´t need to be present for this part. He doesn´t enjoy violence, but it is a necessary strategy. His men know how to train unwilling pets.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>When Dex comes up, Winston looks up from his laptop, ‘and?’</p><p>‘He is stubborn but also trained, he knows how to receive hits and roll with them. He has a background in martial arts, or something. But nothing we can´t handle.’</p><p>‘Good, is it time for his nightcap?’</p><p>Dex nods.</p><p>‘Good, go get yourselves something to eat.’</p><p>‘Yes sir.’</p><p>Winston gets up and walks up to the cupboard. He is in doubt, will he inject a sedative or just feed the kid a pill. He decides for the pill, it will remind him of his place if he takes the pill himself. When he arrives in the large basement, he notices how chilly it is. The kid is laying on his side in recovery position. Good, he doesn´t pay his men to be sloppy. He kneels next to the kid, slapping him in the face. The kid groans, trying to pull back.</p><p>‘You did good. I’m proud of you.’</p><p>The kid tries to push himself up in a sitting position and Winston helps him. He trails his fingers over the bruises, ‘you look so good.’</p><p>‘Go to hell, ‘ the kid whispers.</p><p>‘Yeah, probably. I want you to be rested. Tomorrow will be a rough day.’</p><p>He holds out the pill. The kid shakes his head.</p><p>‘I’m not asking, you can either take the pill willingly, or I call my men back.’</p><p>The kid seems to think about it but opens his mouth.</p><p>‘Good boy, I knew you would be good.’</p><p>He pulls the kid in his arms after he makes sure he swallowed it.</p><p>‘Why?’ the kid whispers, fighting the sedatives.</p><p>‘Because you will make me a gorgeous pet once you are trained.’</p><p>He can feel the tension seeping from the boy.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>Winston is satisfied with their progress, so when Dex comes back up, Winston tells him they will leave that night after the last session.</p><p>When he is being called that night, he prepares a syringe. He is surprised to see the kid wavering on his knees. He really is tough, others are usually sniffling puddles of begging, but this one isn´t.</p><p>‘Such a perfect pet.’</p><p>The kid is wincing, his men were brutal by the look off things, one eye is swollen shut, some heavy bruising on various parts of his body. He must be hurting bad.</p><p>‘You are so pretty.’</p><p>When Winston puts his hand on the kid’s limp cock, he flinches and tries to prevent the touch. He hits the kid hard in the face.</p><p>‘Your body is mine, and I do with it as I please.’</p><p>The kids looks down and takes his hand away.</p><p>‘Good, we’re going home, so I will give you something to forget all these un-pleasantries.’</p><p>‘No please.’ The boys croaks.</p><p>A slap stills him. The drugs are injected and they are fast working. Winston makes sure he loses consciousness while being held by him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>